


Lion Taming Tangles

by Sangosweetz



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Frustration, hairbraiding, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangosweetz/pseuds/Sangosweetz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghilani is has discovered the truth behind Blackwalls history. Being kind and forgiving as she is, she freed him. Her companions have mixed emotions about it, leaving her feeling as though she failed somehow. Cullen comes to see her, and allows her to vent her frustrations on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lion Taming Tangles

**Author's Note:**

> A short I wrote for Cullavellen week! Hope you enjoy it!

"Lady Herald? Are you still awake?" Cullen called from the stairwell. He had come seeking her out when she had not come greet him after she returned hours ago. 

"Yes Cullen." Lani replied less than enthusiastically. He knew by the informality and tone that she was in need of a friendly face.

He ascended to the top of the stairs and looked around. When he spotted her, his heart began to ache. She was sitting on the floor in the corner of the room; knees up to her chest. Her hair was in a disheveled braid. It looked as if she had not redone it since arriving. Loose strands floated around her neck and cheeks in the gently breeze. She had returned to skyhold after seeking out Blackwall, only to be disappointed of what his true background was. A great many lies had been told, and it was revealed he wasn't at all who she thought he was. Cullen knew from their conversations that lies, and deceit were the things she hated the most. 

Being the kind and forgiving woman that she was, Ghilani had helped him gain his freedom, believing he deserved a second chance to repent. Many of the companions had disapproved of her actions. "Lani? Are you alright?" Cullen asked as he approached, hand reaching out comfortingly to her. 

She took hold of it, pressing her cheek against his palm, she nuzzled into his touch. He lower to her level, taking a knee beside her. He gasped in surprise when he was nearly knocked off balance as she rose from the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into the fur of his pauldrons. 

"Do you think me a fool?" Her voice muffled in the red and black pile covering his shoulders. 

"Why in the Maker's name would I ever think that?" His voice remained low, as he enveloped her frame with his arms. Fingers spread wide, he rubbed down the curve of her shoulder blades and dipped into the valley of her spine. 

"I freed Blackwall, I mean... Tom Rainer." She corrected herself. As her lips released the rightful name of their companion, she nuzzled harder against Cullen. 

"It was a very righteous thing to do. Personally I feel he will atone for his sins, and turn out an even better man than he was before."

Ghilani held him tighter. She was not crying, perhaps she simply needed to vent. He was the only one she confided in when she felt as though she were faltering, and he would always be there for her. 

"Whatever you need love, I'm here. I'll always be here for you." Cullen spoke just above a whisper, as he kissed the side of her face. Ghilani pulled back to look into his eyes. She nodded and a smile tugged at her lips. He kissed her brow, lips pressing softly to the vallaslin on her forehead.

"Can we talk a moment?" She looked at him with pleading eyes. "Well perhaps, could I talk a moment?"

"For you? Always." He smiled a crooked smile, as his hand held her cheek. Cullen then slid up to the wall and rested his back against the stone. His knees up, he spread his feet, and motioned for her to come sit in the space between his legs. 

How did she get so lucky? This strong commanding man, with a heart of gold, and the understanding matching someone she could have known her entire life. Longing for the soft caressing that melted her troubles away, like her fire magic melted ice, she quickly scooted over to him. 

Her back to him, she felt a chill run up her spine as he untied the lace from her messy braid. It was as if he instinctively knew what to do to relax her. It was difficult to be worried about anything, when he played with her long hair. The feeling was calming, and sensual. Her mother had done it whenever she were sad or sick. And her friend On'Ala had done it when she when they lay for hours in the field near the clan. It was a comforting reminder of the peace she had one taken for granted. 

She began to let go of everything that was bothering her over the past month. She felt his fingers gently coax the tangles from her platinum tresses. Cullen was always careful not to pull to hard on the knots, as his fingers worked through the length of it like a comb. Ghilani rambled on for what seemed like hours. Instantly forgetting what she was saying as the stress and frustration spilled from her lips. 

Cullen twisted sections of her hair around his fingers, and listened intently. Never questioning her thoughts, fears, or doubts. Simply allowing her to release everything onto his shoulders, made him feel useful to her. Sure he could command the soldiers without hesitations, or second guessing. But he hadn't been a confidant in a long time, since he and his siblings; mostly Mia, were close. He assumed that being one of the highest ranking Templars with a chaotic past, no one would ever again approach him on matters such as this. Though Ghilani never seemed to be bothered by his issues, always being there to comfort him in his times of need. He loved her, and would do whatever he could to show how much he cared. His fingers gave a quick tug on the ribbon, forming a bow, as she finished. 

"Oh creators! I have to meet Josephine, to get what happened in Orlais documented!" Ghilani buried her face in her hands, sighing heavily into them. "Thank you for letting me talk your ear off Cullen. Oh my hair is a disas-" she stopped when she felt her hair, re braided. 

She turned to face Cullen. Her demeanor completely changed. "You can braid hair?" She asked Cullen, as she ran her hand over the braid admiring how tight it was. 

"I- umm." He began blushing, and let out a low chuckle. "I guess I still remember how to."

"You didn't tell me you knew how to do that." Her heart was beating so fast with a new sense of excitement. 

"Uh- you never asked?" He rubbed the back of his neck, cheeks full blown scarlet, and a nervous grin spread on his face. 

"Where did you learn?" She asked as calmly as possible, although inside she wanted to burst at the seams. It was perhaps a simple thing to most, but something about the firm, unyielding, commander having the ability to achieve something as delicate as braiding her hair made her core tingle with desire. 

"Well, I guess perhaps you can not have two sisters and not know how to braid hair." He laughed. "Although I'm not very good at it. You may want to redo-"

"It's perfect!" She giggled, holding his face between her hands and pressing a kiss to his nose. "I'm so lucky." She smiled, jumping to her feet and walking towards the door. 

"Lani?" He called to her, and she stopped and turned to face him. "I must insist you keeping this between us. If the men found out I would never hear the end of it." He rolled his eyes. 

Ghilani turned and smiled so large her eyes closed. "Why of course commander. This will be our little secret."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. My Cullen head cannon includes a commander that knows how to braid hair. I figure a man as obsessed with his own hair and living with two Rutherford sisters he was for sure made to braid their hair from time to time. Hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
